<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Searching My Soul by TheFoolsKnight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684737">Searching My Soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoolsKnight/pseuds/TheFoolsKnight'>TheFoolsKnight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tiny Bites of Malec [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Eldest Curses Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Leaving Home, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Secret Mission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:34:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoolsKnight/pseuds/TheFoolsKnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been three days since Magnus left with no explanation other than the fact that he had to take care of a problem, and Alec doesn’t know what to do anymore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tiny Bites of Malec [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Searching My Soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Seeing each other for the first time in a while + "You didn't have to scare me like that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bed was empty for the third night in a row. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec stared at the bed, with its crisp unrumpled sheets, and lowered his hand from his damp hair, clutching the towel he'd been using to dry his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been three days since Alec had woken up to find Magnus's side of the bed cold and empty, and a quick search had him finding the note in Magnus's study. All it told him was that something had come up, something that apparently Magus needed to solve alone. Alec knew for a fact that it was a load of bullcrap. First, he'd been angry, then desperate to find Magnus by any means possible - tracking him as much as possible, sending out teams to look for him, but neither means yielded any results. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now he was angry, and desperate, and scared and worried. He'd been trying and trying, but Magnus clearly didn't want to be found. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he was very good at hiding when he didn't want to be found. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as Alec didn't want to admit it, all he could do now was wring his hands and wait for Magnus to return. And he hated it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Presently, he hung up the towel to dry and went to check on Max and Rafael, both of whom were fast asleep. If it weren't for the two of them, Alec would be out in the open, searching for Magnus. But right now, his children needed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having made sure that the two of them were fine, Alec went back to his bedroom and fell asleep, one hand stretched out towards Magnus's side of the bed. Hopefully, by the time he wakes up, maybe Magnus would be home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec’s eyes flashed open when he heard the sounds of shuffling from the living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was still dark outside, and when Alec grabbed his phone and turned it on, the time was around three in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat still in the dark, listening intently for any other sounds, and when a low shuffle reached his ears, he slowly got out of bed and shuffled out into the living room. A touch of the enchanted ring on his finger told him that the wards weren’t compromised. Which meant that it was either Max, or Rafael, or…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec stopped short in the middle of the living room, his gaze frozen on the figure standing in the kitchen, blue magic diffusing around them and curling into what looked like potion ingredients on the counter. In the dim blue light of the magic, Alec could easily recognise him, the familiar bronze shade of his skin, the sharp jawline, the jet-black hair that was now free of all product and falling into his face in curlicue waves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magnus?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus froze and looked up at Alec, his bright eyes practically glowing in the near-dark. He let out a shaky breath and stepped out of the kitchen, the glow of his magic receding away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alexander,” Magnus whispered, staring at him, standing a few bounding feet away from Alec.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Alec was extremely still. He could feel several emotions waging war within his heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, anger won over him first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>asshole</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus’s eyes widened, and he had to duck to avoid getting hit by the cushion that came flying his way. “Alexander, wait-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>wait!” Alec yelled. “I’ve been waiting for </span>
  <em>
    <span>three </span>
  </em>
  <span>days, Magnus! Where the hell have you been?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus opened his mouth, seemingly to answer, but Alec cut him off before he ever got that chance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what the hell was all that?! You thought if you left some stupid note I would forget all about you?! I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>worried sick, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Magnus! You could’ve told me about- about whatever problem you had! We could’ve solved it together! You didn’t have to scare me like that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec stood still, taking in deep breaths after his outburst, staring at Magnus with his heart clenching desperately in his chest. Magnus’s eyes had softened, and he stepped forward, reaching out to touch Alec’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Alec felt like turning away, but he stood his ground, waiting for Magnus to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus simply stared at him for a long moment, then said, “I missed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec scoffed. “That’s all you have to say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus’s lips curled up into a tiny smile. “It’s true. I did miss you. More than I ever thought I would.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec pressed his lips into a disapproving line. “Where have you been anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus smiled. “All in due time, Alexander. But first-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned in, pressing his lips to Alec’s in a chaste kiss, and this time Alec couldn’t help the soft smile that spread across his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ever do that again, okay?” Alec said softly, cupping Magnus’s cheek and pulling him in for another kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Against his lips, Magnus whispered, “I won’t.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>